The present invention relates generally to a hair trimming guide for use on humans (or in some cases animals). Skill is required to space hair from a person's head for trimming, so that the hair drapes smoothly and evenly back onto the head or neck when the trimming has been completed. Various devices have been presented in the prior art to facilitate trimming of hair and to reduce the level of skill necessary for acceptable hair trimming. Attempts have been made to develop a hair trimming device by which a woman can trim her own hair, but such attempts have met with little success.